Training
by sh0ckwlf
Summary: While Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are looking to collect the guild members, Natsu and Lucy decide to train for a while to see how strong they've gotten. This is a NaLu one-shot. Takes place after the Tartaros Arc.


Hey guys! It's sh0ckw0lf here! I've decided to do a one-shot! It's a NaLu story, of course! NaLu is my OTP, besides Soul x Maka from the anime Soul Eater and Kirito x Asuna from SAO. I hope you like it!

 _Summary: While Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are looking to collect the guild members, Natsu and Lucy decide to train for a while to see how strong they've gotten. This is a NaLu one-shot._

 ** _P.S. THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER CHAPTER 420! If you don't know, It's after Lucy finds Natsu and Happy again after the guild disbands._**

••••••

 **Training**

 _Natsu's POV_

It's been a year since I last saw her. It tore me apart to leave Lucy. I trained harder every day, and the one thing that kept me going was the thought that when I saw her again, I would be able to protect her. I remember when Lucy almost died by one of the Seven Kin, and I laid useless under the rocks, watching. If it weren't for that voodoo doll, she could've died.

So when I finally saw her again in the Grand Magic Games arena, all of my broken pieces rejoined. I was so happy. She looked different with her hair longer, but her smile was still the same.

I remember the look on her face when I asked her why she didn't live near the guild anymore. I was so determined to get Fairy Tail back together after that. I would do anything for Fairy Tail. My nakama. My comerades. My family. Lucy.

After we left the city to go to retrieve the lost Fairy Tail members, we trained along the way, Happy watching on the side lines. She told me that she had also gotten quite strong. And me being all fired up about fighting, I challenged her. She didn't hesitate in agreeing to the fight.

Happy, aware of the situation, said he was going to the river that we spotted earlier to catch some fish.

I took of my shirt, and got myself into a crouching stance.

She started the match by summoning Loke. I don't know why, but when Loke started flirting with Lucy, I had the urge to strangle him. Igneel taught me something like this. Jealousy, it was?

Lucy suddenly was wrapped in a light and she appeared with a black dress on, similar to Loke's. She nodded and Loke and they both ran towards me. They were fast. Too fast. I couldn't dodge, and the hit me with a "Regulus Impact" and a "Regulus Lucy Kick". Lucy's Lucy Kick was far more powerful than I expected. No offense, Lucy.

Their intertwined power knocked me back a few feet, giving be a tiny gash, blood squirting out of it.

"Force gate close! Oh my gosh, Natsu! I'm so sorry!" Lucy said, running towards me and touching the gash on my naked chest. Although protesting that it was just a scratch and that it's ok, she forced me to sit on a rock. She whipped out a fairly large white bandage from Mavis knows where, sitting on my lap and taking out a bottle of some clear cream stuff. Focusing on my gash, she smeared the cream on my chest. Although faint, I could see the slight redness in her cheeks. She bandaged up the "wound". When she was done, she attempted to get off of my lap, but I kept her there, growling.

She stared into my eyes, a questioning look on my face. I leaned down, resting my forehead against hers.

She stiffened, but after a while started to loosen up. I dipped my head so that my mouth was just across from hers, her lips parted slightly so I felt her breath on my mouth. I remember seeing Bisca and Alzack doing something where they touched their mouths together. I assume that it's something that two very best friends do. I've always wanted to try it. I also remember asking Mira about this, and she said that "lovers" do it. She also explained to me "kissing" and told me all about the concept of love. But whats so wonderful about pressing your mouths together? Hey, don't knock it until you try it.

"Thank you." I said, breaking the silence. "Here's a thank you gift,"

I continued to mash my lips against hers. She seemed surprised by my sudden actions, taken aback. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tangled her soft fingers into my pink hair. I growled in approval, sliding my arms around her waist tugging her closer and feeling very territorial. Kissing was awesome! Why had I not done this before?

I slid my tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She gladly let me explore her mouth with my tongue. I slid my teeth across her lower lip. She moaned. I felt a tightening feeling in my groin and I had an urge to make her moan more. My right hand slid down her hip and gripped the back of her thigh, making her wrap her legs around my waist.

My lips trailed down her jaw and onto her throat, and I nibbled and sucked, leaving marks on my territory.

"Wha...?" Lucy questioned.

My eyes averted to her. "Lucy, I love you," I suddenly confessed.

Her eyes widened slightly.

"I've always felt the same way," Lucy responded, crashing her lips against mine.

I groaned, smashing her behind into my groin.

Then, the at the most PERFECT TIME, A voice rolled out,

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiike her!"

Lucy parted from me, a crazed look in her eyes.

"We'll continue this later," she told me.

Turning around and getting off my lap, she chased after Happy, yelling, "HAPPYYYYY!"

I'm so glad I met Lucy.

She's the only one for me.

End of the story

Please feel free to leave a review! I know it was kind of straightforward and a "cut to the crap" one-shot, but keep in mind, it's a fanfiction. Anyways, thanks for reading! Bye! 3


End file.
